Joining the Fellowship
by Myana898
Summary: Hermione isn't Hermione! She is the elf, Myana. So what happens when Myana, Harry, Luna, and Draco join the fellowship. Hermione/Legolas among others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,Randoms! So my computer started working again, so I decided to rejoice by writing a , here it of the **_**Elvish **_**will be in **_**italics**_**.**

**Pairings:Hermione/Legolas;Aragorn/Arwen;Harry/Eowyn;Draco/Luna**

Hermione was walking down to the newly appionted Headmistress's office. She arrived soon enough and was shocked that Harry Potter,her best friend;Luna Lovegood, her other best firend; and Draco Malfoy, her,er-frenemy, were all in the office of Professor McGongall. Hermione sat down in the chair when she heard the sounds of whispers coming from a nerby corridor. She shook off her trange feeling and listned to her former teacher. "As I am sure, you are all wondering why I brought you here. I was given a letter for all of you from Albus." She finished, handing them each a letter.

_Myana, _

_If you are reading this letter than it means I have died in this world. This also means that your mission has ended_,at this she couldn't help but imagine a certain prince of Mirkwood,_and may return home. But I am also sorry to say that whe you get here that you must also bring Harry, Luna, and Draco. I wish you luck, and can't wait to see you again my dear Myana._

_-Albus Dumbledore A.K.A. Gandalf the Grey_

_P.S. You may take the glamour off now._

Harry, Luna, and Draco's letter

_Harry__**(Luna or Draco)**__,_

_My dear boy if you are reading this then I must be 'dead'. I now will bestow upon you a mission of extreme importance. You will be traveling to a place you have never heard of, Middle-Earth. If you have any questions on Middle-Earth ask Ms. Granger. Until then, Goodbye._

_-Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. If I may suggest refraining from letting her talk about Mirkwood._

The three other students were rather confused while Hermione was bouncing up and down in her seat." Hermione, what's Mirkwood?" Harry asked her, but before she could answer McGongall said,"Hermione you have a glamour on, would you like me to take it off?" at that Hermione nodded eagerly. Raising her wand over Hermione, Mcgogall muttered a spell and Hermione felt as if a wieght had been taken off her soldiers as the glamour was removed. The others looked on in wonder as Hermione grew taller, her hair darkened, her skin pale, and her became an intense but beauiful blue. Hermione gasped loudly, attracting attention from her companions. "Hermione, wat's wrong." Harry asked worriedly. She pulled out her wand instead of answering him and pionted at the others, then at herself. They then watched as Harry and Draco now wore blue tunics and leggings with knee high boots. Luna wore and forest green dress with silver accents, shoes and a silver belt. Hermione wore the same except that she had gold and red. "Guys whe we get there you can't call me Hermione. My name is Myana. Okay?" Myana said as they nodded McGongall once more raised her wand, muttering a spell, and she lost sight of her favorite former students. And as they left,Death Eaters once again were plotting their death.


	2. The Council of Lord Elrond

**Hello again, guys also here is my disclaimer, I do not own anything you may recognize from their respective with the story. Sorry for the late update. On with the story.**

The four friends landed with a thump in front of the gates of Rivendell. As they pulled themselves up Myana opened the gates only to be pulled into a bear hug by the two guards. Luna, Harry, and Draco pulled out their wands ready to fight, but Mya was not worried so they cautiously put their wands away. "Mya, who are these people?" Draco asked her."They are my twin older brothers, Elodir and Elrohir." Sh then turned," This is Luna, Draco, and Harry." Mya led the way two the center of Rivendell which is were Mya knew her father would be. "Ada, I'm back. Is Gandalf here?" Lord Elrond turned to see his youngest daughter with three friends."Yes my dear he is in his usual room." He replied. "We will be back soon." And of course she stayed true to her word and returned later her friends in tow, explaining her story with some input now and then with friends. As Mya's friends left for dinner she stayed back to talk with her father in privacy. "Mya, I am glad you are back. But saddened to tell you another war of the one ring will be starting soon. The counsel's tomorrow." He said to his daughter. "Then I will be there with my friends Ada. I will not allow a war to wreck my home." She said, her voice strong. "Now go to dinner my daughter." Lord Elrond said to his youngest. Soon the next day came. The war council was today and hermione changed into a forest green dress. As she sat down next to Draco she awaited the rest. Her father began,"Strangers from distant lands, friends of have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...this one doom. Frodo bring forth the ring." The four's eyes were drawn to the young hobbit as he set it down and walked back to his seat. "So it is true..." A auburn haired man said." Sauron's ring! The ring of power!" Legolas said staring, shocked. The auburn haired one spoke again,"It is a gift.., a gift to the foes of Mordor!Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, held the fores of Mordor at bay, the blood of our people are your lands kept Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" He cried out. "You cannot wield it. None of us can, it answers to Sauron only..., it has no master." Aragorn said as the man looked at him coldly. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He said snidely with a sneer. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your respect!" Legolas said standing up." "This is Isildur's heir." He said shocked. "And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Myana said, glaring at the man. "Myana, Legolas, sit down." Aragorn said to him. "Gondor has no king... Gondor needs no king!" The man stated coldly. "We have only one choice, we must destroy it." Elrond said."Then what are we waiting for?!" A dwarf asked before running up hammering on the ring with his axe." Protego!" Mya cried casting a shield so no axe shards hit anybody."No weapon we possess can destroy it,Gimli son of Gloin it must be cast into the fires of mt. Doom." Elrond said. "One does not simply walk into Mordor,it's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust;the very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." The auburn haired man said quietly getting louder towards the end." Mya and Legolas stood in outrage," Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed!" They said in perfect sync. "And I suppose you think that you are the one to do this? Never trust and Elf!" Of course this only angered the other elves, who started fighting with dwarves and of course, Boromir joined, not to be outdone in a fight. "Why are they fighting? We are going to war, if we fight amongst ourselves, how are we going to fight the actually enemy?"Draco asked Hermione."Honestly, I don't know. They always fight, they are worse then gryffindors and slytherins sometimes. Oh no!" Myana said the last part because she heard Frodo accept the burden of taking the ring. "If you are to bear this burden Frodo Baggins, then I will bear it with you. You have my protection even at the cost of my own life, as well as my weapons and magic." Mya said, now standing next to Frodo. "You have our magic." Luna, Harry, and Draco said, "And my swords." Aragorn said. "And my bow." Legolas had moved to stand next to Mya. "And my axe." Gimli stood next to Gandalf and Aragorn. Soon Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Boromir had joined the fellowship, who would be leaving in a month.


	3. Singing songs

**Hi! Here's another chapter, hope you like. I do not own Harry Potter nor Lord of the Rings, if I did Fred, Sirius, Dobby, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, and Hedwig would have lived singing/songs will be written in **_**this type of writing.**_

**Myana's POV:**

I started to pull the brush through my hair when I heard the sound of my door creaking open. I counldn't fight the smile that fought it's way on to my lips as Legolas took the brush from me and began to fix my hair. Over the past month we became reaquanited and are having the time of are lives. We walked out and I walked over to the pony named Bill, checking over the bags and making sure everything was properly tightned and in check.

Arwen and my father came to see u off nd I smiled to myself as I heard Frodo ask Gandalf which way to turn. As our journey began I took one last look at my home, knowing I would not see it for a long time. We walked quickly through the paths and forest and I started to place some enchantents with Harry around the area, because we both have become accustomed to them having lived on the run for a few months.I smiled when I saw Boromir helping Pippin and Merry who tricked by pretending to be hurt, before they tackeled him to the ground. Frodo and Sam wandered over to where I was sitting.

"Ms. Myana, would you mind singing us a song from Earth when you were on your mission?" Sam asked me shyly. I had told the hobbits my adventures of my mission sometimes because they where rather curious about it.

"Sure you guys. Does anyone have any song ideas?" I asked when I felt some eyes boring holes into my back. "Hey 'Mione, why don't you do a peppy song, bring up everyones spirits." Harry sugested. "Okay, hmmm... Any ideas, Luna, Draco?" "Go the distance." Luna suggested. "Oh I love that song." I remebered when I was younger and I loved watching the disney movie about the greek strongman.

_**I have often dreamed, of a far off place**_

_**Where a heroes welcome, will be waiting for me**_

_**Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face**_

_**And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**_

_**I'll be there someday**_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**I will find my way if I can be strong**_

_**I know every mile, will be worth my while**_

_**I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**_

_**I am on my way**_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong**_

_**I know every mile, will be worth my while**_

_**I would go most anywhere, to feel like I belong**_

I stopped singing and I felt everyone's eyes on me, but my eyes where drawn to the black shape flying over us. Cereben from Dundain, the name came to my mind quickly. I stood abruptly.

"We must leave,Now!" With the words the fellowship quickly started to pack up leaving quickly.

**I love Hercules. So if anyine wants to watch a video of the song go to this **

** watch?v=AlkCJQFtVwk&list=PL7XMrtEe-98iSqlFTfzvoPvvZcpJX4dhE **

**So here is my chapter. YAY! Bye. Please Review and/or Favorite/follow.:3 (::)(::).**


	4. the mines of moria

**I am so sorry, I have had such a bad case of writers block, couldn't think of a thing I could write. I don't own Harry Potter nor, Lord of the Rings. This makes me so depressed.**

The group walked towards the mines quicker, but I did not help the feeling of unease that had settled around the four wizards. And then they couldn't get into the door because of the password. Mya wondered off, sitting down next to Legolas, but they did not talk. They both loved each other, but they still were unbelievably shy around one another. They just sat there, Mya curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest.

_"I worried about Boromir. He seem to have a strong pull to the ring." _Mya whispered to her beloved in elvish.

_"Aye, it seems he does. But do not let it cause you pain, we will destroy the ring." _Legolas told her. She nodded before getting up as Frodo had discovered that the door was a riddle. She walked in at the back, but she was horrified at what she had discovered inside the room.

"This is no mine, this is a tomb." Boromir stated.

"Goblins!" Legolas announced to the group as he pulled an arrow from a corpse. As the hobbits began backing away, two tentacles shot from the water wrapping around Mya and Frodo. The hobbits struggled with them nut was able to release them, but that was not the end. More tentacles burst from the water knocking away the hobbits and grabbing the two once again, waving them madly around in the air.

"Strider!" Frodo called out helplessly as he was swung back and forth. Legolas and Aragorn made a mad dash for the others, both with angry expressions on their face. Legolas began to wildly fire arrows at the creature, but they did not have the same effect he had hoped for. Aragorn was slashing down tentacles and finally was able to slash down the one holding Frodo. Frodo screamed as he fell.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Legolas followed Aragorn's example and took out his knives. He cut down the remaining tentacles and caught Mya as she fell. They ran into the mines. The four wizards took their wands and they all screamed a "Reducto" and before the creature could get to them, the mine entrance collapsed.

"Well we now only have one choice." Draco stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Harry said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, Lt. Sarcastic." Draco retorted.

"If you two are done, I would like to get a move on." Mya said, rolling her eyes at them.

"Killjoy." Draco muttered

"What was that sweetie." Luna asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"Uhhh, nothing dear." Draco said, scared of his girlfriend.

"That's what I thought." And she and Mya walked to the front of the group.

"Whipped." Harry coughed into his hand.

The two men walked behind the girls, while the rest of the fellowship laughed at their conversatin. Having lifted their spirits.

**There you are. Again I am so, so sorry about the wait. Bye Sailors.O.o**


	5. Escaping Moria

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. Here is my new Chapter. I would also like o thank anyone and everyone who has review and/or favorited/followed Joining the Fellowship. We will be getting to some Myana/Legolas scenes soon maybe some in this chapter, you never know. Anyways, I will shut up now.:D**

* * *

**Myana's POV:**

As we continued to walk through Moria , with myself and Luna leading the way, I began to think of everything that as happened in my life as Hermione Granger. As much as I love things that I have gained in my life from the mission, I also lost some things. I lost the way I used to be with Legolas, we used to be so much more comfortable around each other. As Gandalf took the lead, Luna, Draco, Harry, and myself soon ended in the back of the group. Pippin and Merry were in front of us, but they were not paying us any attention. We continued walking for a few more minutes before I began to feel a little woozy. It seemed the Trio did as well, as Harry and I held onto each other for support, Draco and Luna held onto one another. Nobody seemed to notice the way we acted and continued walking. But soon Draco and Luna nor myself or Harry could stand any longer, and all four of us fell to our knees. Then I felt it. Pain. Horrible, terrible pain. I was under the crucitouis curse somehow. First I heard Luna's scream, followed by Draco's, who was followed by Harry and then myself. I felt someone kneel by my side but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Myana!"I heard a frantic voice call out.

"Mithrandir!" Another voice said urgently. Luna's screams stopped. Harry's scream died out and now only Draco and myself were still in pain. Draco's pain was gon in less than a minute, but my own increased tenfold. It felt like hours until the pain stopped, when in reality it was only two minutes later. I saw Legolas's face, then I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Legolas's POV:**

I was walking with Aragorn when a loud pained scream reached my ears. As I turned my heart sunk. Luna, Draco, and Harry were already on the ground screaming, as I watched my beloved fall to the ground. Her screams were torture to me.

"Myana!" I said as I rushed to her side and pulled her against myself. I barely registered Aragorn calling for Gandalf as Myana continued to scream. Gandalf was able to easily cease what ever was causing Luna and Harry pain, had a little trouble with Harry. But he had the worst trouble with Myana. Two minutes later he was able to stop the pain. As she opened her fear-filled eyes, they were closed just as quickly as they opened as she went limp.

"She will be alright she is merely asleep." The wise voice of Gandalf said, which did little to relax me. I swept Myana into my arms and began walking to find a place of rest as I was followed by the rest of the company. We found a place to rest, well we did because Mithrandir was lost. I was ecstatic though when Myana's beautiful blue eyes opened.

"Shhh, you are alright." I whispered to her.

"Legolas. What happened all I can remember was the p-p-pain..." She drifted off as she looked down. I pushed her head up so she was looking me in the eye.

"Do not be ashamed. You are brave you silly girl." I told her firmly. She blushed deeply. I smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you Myana."

"I love you too, Legolas." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know." I say cheekily. She hits me upside the head.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I smiled as I watch Mione talk to Legolas. I wish I could find love like that. As I get lost in my thoughts I am surprised when I finally hear an annoyed growl. I look up to see Mio-Myana, I really need to get used to that.

"You know I won't always be there for you Gandalf!" She says as she holds up her wand and mutters a spell I can't hear. I bright blue light flows from her wand.

"This way." Myana announces as she and Legolas lead the way out. I run up with Draco and Luna on my tail, catching up with Mya and Legolas.

"Mya," she looks my way when I call her name," remember first year with the stone." I say.

"Yes, we really thought that if the stone was stolen it would be the end of everything." Mya says, shaking her head.

"Hey Draco!" Mya called to the blond.

"Yah." He said coming up.

"What was your least favorite encounter with the Golden Duo."

"When you punched-"

"Golden Duo? Wasn't it the Golden Trio?" Gandalf asked, he was curious as to why Ronald didn't come along.

"We are no longer acquainted with the Weasley's." Harry said coldly.

"Why?" Boromir's snide voice asked.

"Why? Because Weasel couldn't except anything, neither could Weaselette. And he was refusing to take no for an answer." Mya answered. The fellowship, bar the wizards of Britain and Mya, was surprised by the coldness in the voice of the two usually happy wizards. Everybody wisely, let it go. Mya was later broke from her thoughts when she heard a distressed cry from Gimli. As Gimli rushed into a room, Mya saw a tomb, and immediately laid a reassuring hand on the dwarfs shoulder. But then she heard a soft beating of drums. They were gradually growing louder. Legolas informed the group of the drums and everybody was in a fighting positened. Boromir and Aragorn were taking anything Legolas could pass them to barcade the door.

"They have a cave troll." I heard Boromir say, and even in this situation I can't help but laugh.

"Dang it! What is with me and trolls?!" Mya exclaimed. The memory from first year comes rushing back as I remember the mountain troll. And then the doors are opened. Orcs, did I mention how much I hate them, come rushing in.

"Sectrumseptra!" I shout the spell at an orc, and it had an interesting effect. The orc fell to the floor writhing as well as having cuts appear all over its ghastly body. Ughhh. As I continued to destroy the creatures I com to realize that a cutting curse, jinxing curse, and stunning curse are deadly on orcs. I didn't realize what had happened until I heard Frodo, and I very much liked this hobbit, give a cry of pain. And as I turned I saw him collapse as the troll attacked him, Mya and I rush to his side as the others finish off the troll having destroyed the rest of the orcs and goblins. Mya gives a soft chuckle as she looks over Frodo, I look at her bewildered. How could she be laughing at this?

"Mithril. You are one smart lad dear Frodo." I heard Mya whisper. As I take a closer look, I realize that Frodo is wearing a coat made out of a shiny, metal material that must be mithril. The mithril shirt seems to have protected him from the blow of the trident.

"We must keep going!" Aragorn says urgently as he sees me and Mya next to a standing and living Frodo. We rush from the room being led by Gandalf and Aragorn. We reach a room that was once a great hall but is now abandoned. I then see the climbing goblins and the fellowship forms a circle ready to fight any of the goblins.

* * *

**Myana's POV:**

Suddenly the goblin surrounding us start to scuttle away like the pest they are. But it is not that that worries me. No it is why they left that scares me, if my assumption is correct of course. As we continue to run we come to some stairs where we would have lost Boromir had Legolas not pulled him back. As the others run ahead I notice that Gandalf is leaning tiredly against a doorpost. I walk up and I am not the only one, Aragorn is walking up to him as well.

"Gandalf, are you faring well?" Aragorn questions. Gandalf looks him in the eye and says

"You must lead them on, both of you." And I am instantly worried when he says that. But I continue anyway. But when we reach some stairs that are crumbling away, and some already has. Legolas jumped across first, before catching Gandalf as he runs. Draco and Luna jump next, closely followed by Sam and Frodo. I watch as Boromir jump, his arms around Pippin and Merry. Aragorn was about to grab ahold of Gimli when,

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." And with that Gimli jumps across. But when Gimli is safely across more of the stair crumble away. Too much is gone. And to make matters worse the stairs began to tilt. Aragorn snakes his arm around my waist and we both lean forward. And the stairs lean with us and once we are close enough, we jump. Legolas catches me and Boromir catches Aragorn. We run until we have reached the bridge. First Legolas, then Draco, Luna, and Gimli. Followed by Harry, Frodo, and Sam. Next Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, me, and lastly Gandalf taking up the rear. But as I turn when I have reached the end of the bridge I realize that Gandalf had stopped half way. And to my horror a Balrog was there facing Gandalf and now he would have to fight it. Legolas quickly restrains me as I try to run forward to help. Gandalf raises his staff and then brings it down yelling,

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" And the fight continues fairly quickly and I begin to think that Gandalf has won when the bridge beneath the Balrog crumbles. But I watch as the Balrog's whip wraps around Gandalf's ankle, and he is pulled over the edge. I feel myself fall to my knees, because for a second time he is gone. Legolas picks me up just as Aragorn is doing to Harry, and we are brought from Moria. And I feel dizziness take me again as I see the blue sky, my eyes close and the darkness has consumed me.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. Review= Cyber cookies and a hug :D (::)(::) Yay.**


	6. Entering Lothlorien

**Hey y'all, first thing I want to say is Happy Easter. Second I want to thank everyone who is actually reading this, big thanks to you guys. And lastly, I just hope you like this chapter, and it will be giving more of Myana's background.**

**Myana's POV:**

I felt as if I was floating in a hazy, white, blur. Al of the sudden colorful images started to fly by and as they gradualy slowed down I realised that they were memories from my past life. And finally the images stopped long enough for my memories to play themelves out. The first was from when I was quite young, it was the first time that I met Legolas.

_ I was wearing a beautiful green and white dress that gave me a mystical air, and the look to make me seem like I was an amazonion princess who belonged in the forest, not a ball. My father had invited many people, for it was the first time that I was in the public's eye. As I resigned towards the back of the hall, I saw him. He was making his way towards me and he was gorgeous. He had long, golden blond hair, pale, unblemished sking, and the most gorgeous blue eyes that I would never forget. As he forged his way towards me, time seemed to slow down just to torture me. But when he finally reached me, I felt as if I had found heaven on Midde Earth. _

_"Hello. I am Prince Legolas, son of Thandruil. It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady."_

_"Please, call me Myana or Mya, all my friends do. And I hope that I can consider you a friend." I reply to him. He smile at me brightly and I feel myself beginning to swoon._

_"Alright Mya, and I hope we may become friends as well." And we begin to talk, it was not until it was ten o' clock that I realized we had been talking for hours. My father came up behind me and gently took a hold of my hand. As I turned around in surprise, it had seemed that most of the guest had all left. As my father led us away from our corner. My brothers came and whisked me away to my room were Arwen was waiting to help me get my hair and makeup and dress off so I could sleep, and I wouldn't see Legolas for at least a year._

I smile at the memory, before I am taken to another. This one is not a happy one, no this is the memory of Harry and I's discovery of the wrongdoings of Weasel and Weaselette.

_I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, after the battle when I heard hushed voices and Harry's name and the name Hermione were popping up too much for my liking. So as I tiptoed a little closer I realized that the voices belonged to Ginerva, Ronald, and Molly Weasley. And the first thing I heard angered me to an extreme._

_"Mom! Why won't Hermione kiss me or anything, she __**is mine**__!" Ronald's whiny voice reached my sensative ears._

_"And Harry has not talked to me about how we are going to restart our relationships." Ginerva's voice was as whiny as her brother's._

_"Don't worry my children we will begin to adminster the love potions again and just need to double the porpotions, tht is all." Molly's voice soothed her cildren, but it only angered Mya further. She quickly left the corridor and quickly found Harry and showed him her memoires. He was as angry as her about this new discovery. And with that we plot out how we will confront them with this._

As I am once again taken from my memories I think over what I was shown, before a gentle, but commanding voice said," Myana, you are called upon to help the world of Middle Earth!"

"What has or is happening that I need to be called upon." I replied quickly.

"Wizards of Earth have joined the Evil Forces of Middle Earth. They are being led by these people." The voice boomed and I am shown an image of Weasel, Weaselette, and Bellatrix LeStrange standing next to Sauroman.

"I am prepared to lay down my life for this wonderful and lively world." I say in a formal voice.

"Be prepared..." It is the last thing I heard before I once again drift into the blackness, every trace of white disappearing.

**Harry's POV:**

As we finally got out of Moria, Mya fell to the ground unconcious. Draco checked her pulse.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Everyone, bar Boromir, asked/exclaimed.

"I-I know how to fix it, but it is going to take awhile. Like, a long time. I've seen this before, in B-him." I wrap an arm around him in a hug as Luna whispers comforting words to him. Blaise Zabini. That was the name of the friend of Draco, no, not friend. Brother. Blaise died protecting Luna when she was almost killed in the Final Battle. Draco was heartbroken and Luna was guilt-ridden.

"Please do it." Legolas asks quietly. As I look him I flinch. The way he looks, it brings back horrible memories. His eyes are filled with tears, he looks like he is the one dying. Aragorn notices and says something to him in elvish and they begin to converse. I turn to Draco, and I tell him to get started.

"Alright Draco, lets do it." He gives me a nod, and Luna, Draco, and myself take out our wands. As we begin chanting and moving a wands in intricate movements, a white light begins to consume Myana. Everybody circles arpund of us obviously surprised by the glow. As we begin to get louder the light enhances and I can tell she is changing. And then we finish chanting and we have to sit down. While I don't regret it, it is tiring. Mya is wearing a forest green hunting outfit with slim green boots. She looks beautiful. And then her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Why are we still here, by nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs?!" She scolded us. I can not help, but laugh. Even after waking up from unconiousness, she still will order us. Legolas helps her up as Draco, Luna, and I stand up.

"Let us head to Lothlorien." Aragorn declared before we began the treak to Lothlorien.

...Later...

Soon we entered some woods. I walked a little closer to Gimli and the hobbits when I hear what they are talking about.

"Be careful, some say that an evil, elf witch lives here. And they are never seen again, well here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I've got the ears of a hawk and the eyes of a fox." Gimli exclaimed to the hobbits and I hear Legolas and Mya begin to laugh as Mya called back to him, "Watch who you're calling and evil witch, dwarf." Gimli blushed remembering that Mya herself, was an elf witch. But the laughter was short-lived as the entire fellowship had arrows pointed at them. Legolas drew his own bow as the leader came forward. Before anyone could say anything, Mya had threw herself at the elf, capturing him in a bear hug. He seemed surprised at first, but then he held her tightly. Legolas gritted his teeth as the hug lasted longer then it proably should have. Interesting. As the elf let her reluctantly go, before Legolas had her next to him, with his body angled slightly in front of him..

"Haldir, it has been too long my friend."

"Yes, too long indeed Myana." Haldir replied. They switched to elvish as Haldir seemed to not want to let them in. Aragorn argued with him until he did finally let them. Though no one else may have seen it, Haldir seemed to glare at Legolas from the back of the group. Was he _jealous?_

**Please review, just press the button down below. Goodbye and thanks to everyone.**


End file.
